


Living gag

by CandyRotten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Galra Dick, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, keith's changing anatomy, yes keith is slowly transforming to full galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyRotten/pseuds/CandyRotten
Summary: Boys having a quickie and Lance sucks more than he can swallow;orHow Keith's anatomy is changing and Lance wants some of dat





	Living gag

**Author's Note:**

> so........ once in every bissext year i write fic  
> this one is a gift for jas <3  
> hope ya like it!
> 
>  
> 
> (edit: added some tags)

Galra anatomy was weird.  


Granted, Lance already knew that from the start. Purple dudes were in average height 7 feet tall, with fur all over their bodies and long ears that made them look like bats. Or cats. And they didn’t have pupils, just… yellow eyeballs. Which was fucking weird. Did he mention they glowed in the dark? Cuz they do.  


And not only Lance knows this because he has been chased by numerous Galrae on dark places. No. He knows this because a certain someone has him on a dark room and he himself has glowing eyes. But in this case, only his irises glow yellow on the dark. And, as previously mentioned, Galra don’t have irises. Half galra, however…  


“That’s so freaky dude, turn the lights on.” Lance said, left eyebrow raised in an arch. There was a sigh coming from right in front of him, and said glowing eyes rolled.  


“Lights on.” Keith said, and the room obeyed its owner, the red Paladin’s quarters shining up with white and blue lights. At Lance’s visible wince, he spoke again. “Dimmed 40%.” The room obeyed once again and Lance smiled, the illumination much easier on his eyes now. And Keith’s didn’t glow.  


“Much better! Also kinda romantic, this dim light.” Lance said and grinned down at the other, which earned him an eye roll. “You trying to woo me Keith- whoah!”  
Lance yelped and glued his front to Keith’s, looking over his shoulder. There were a pair of fingerless gloved hands squeezing his ass through his jeans. Keith grinned, tilting his hips forwards and pulling Lance to himself, rolling his groin against Lance’s, eliciting a grunt from the Blue Paladin. 

“Yeah.” Keith confessed, sticking his tongue out and gently biting on it in his grin, just to further tease. “Maybe I am.”  
Lance huffed once but very easily melted in Keith’s grasp. Boy had a talent to make his insides hot warm goo. And his dick hard. Seriously hard. Which is what is happening right now, Keith grinding against him with that grip on his ass has him seriously, very interested.  


“Hmmn its working, come here.” Lance simply said, grinning before capturing Keith’s lips in a kiss, that was filthy from the start, Lance demanding to taste Keith’s insides with urgency. The other was very happy to give Lance what was being demanded and slid one hand up from his ass to his nape, holding him in place as he leaned to kiss him deep, their lips mashing and moving together, in a dance that had stopped being awkward months before. Who’d think a relationship formed just a couple months prior would have such perfect chemistry and sexual harmony? Lance certainly didn’t. He had expected Keith to seriously suck in the kissing department even after a while. And Keith was now scrambling his brains with his mouth, their kisses always leaving him flustered and light headed. Lance was glad to be wrong for once.  


Keith slowly moved forwards, prompting Lance to walk backwards, fully trusting him. Lance’s back hit a wall and he broke the kiss, saliva hanging between their lips, connecting them still. Lance licked his lips, clearing it and letting it wet Keith’s chin, breathing a bit harder. Keith was relentless in his assault. His lips immediately connected to Lance’s neck, biting lightly and mouthing all over, sucking in particularly high spots. Lance panted, bucking his hips slightly. His neck had always been sensitive and Keith took advantage of that with absolutely no mercy. Meanwhile, Keith’s left hand left Lance’s ass and moved straight for Lance’s button. He tugged impatiently at the button until he managed to open it and tugged the zipper down. Now that his fly was open his bulge was more noticeable. Keith grinned, reaching inside his underwear in a flash and was now holding Lance’s cock, beginning to stroke. Lance choked in his spit, gasping, his back arching in the sudden pleasure spike. “Keith!” He called out, his voice desperate and trailing off into a moan. Keith smiled and kept stroking him, now gently kissing his jawline.  


“Yeah?” He asked, and in all honesty, he loved having Lance at his mercy like this. Not only it was some power trip (their friendly rivalry still went on strong even after the sexual tension dissipated when they started dating) but also it made him feel good, really good about his skills as a lover, which were none since Lance was his first real lover. Keith peppered his face with kisses, his hand keeping a fast pace, his wrist in a corkscrew motion every down stroke and sometimes his thumb grazed at Lance’s tip, messing the foreskin around it.  


Lance gasped and writhed against Keith, trying to push him. “K-keith, come on, this isn’t fair…..” He trailed off into a high pitched whine. “I…we can do sooooo” He purred, bucking into the tightened grip of Keith’s fist. “… many things and…and you wanna just give me a handy? N-not fair.” Lance pouted, which caused Keith to chuckle and kiss his pouting lips with a loud smack, the lips parting to release breathy moans after the kiss.  


“Yeah….I kinda like seeing you like this.” Keith admitted, pecking Lance’s cheek. His grip tightened and he stroked some more, increasing speed, Lance moaning out. “Want you to come for me.” He leaned and kissed the other cheek lovingly. He nuzzled the spot. “Can you do that for me? Come in my hand?”  


Lance swallowed thickly and nodded, the movement real fast. Keith smiled. “Good. Now…” He nuzzled his way up Lance’s cheek and placed his lips on his ear, his hand jacking Lance’s dick furiously. “Fuck that cock into my hand and come.” He whispered, tongue darting out to lick all over Lance’s ear.  
Lance cried out and bucked up into the fist, thrusting one, two, three times and throwing his head back on the fourth, coming as Keith asked of him. Keith licked his lips as Lance spilled onto his hand rope after rope of pearly white making his palm sticky. It had the red paladin grinning and kissing Lance’s breath away, which got the boy’s eyes rolling back and slumping against the wall.  


Keith broke the kiss and pecked him softly, bringing his hand between them and licking it, cleaning a stripe up it. Lance groaned. “Lemme have it.” He mumbled, leaning a bit forwards and Keith held it between them, licking his own palm and feeling Lance lick it as well, both filthily cleaning his hand. Once done, Keith reached down to wipe his spit covered hand on his pants, right over his crotch so he could give himself a bit of pressure. Lance hummed and grinned, watching Keith touch himself over his clothes. “My turn, cat man.”  


Keith did not have time to roll his eyes. Lance held onto his shoulders and made them swap places. Now Keith had his back against the wall and in front of him Lance went down to his knees, still fully clothed, dick out of his jeans. It made him smirk at the scene how clothed both still were and so got rid of his jacket first, throwing it at his bed while Lance worked his pants open. “Why’d you gotta wear so tight jeans dude.” Lance complained, fingers hooked on Keith’s jeans and pulling down angrily, the tightness resisting.  


“First time I hear you complain about it.” Keith replies, removing his shirt and tossing it aside. Much better. Lance huffed and managed to push Keith’s pants down to his mid-thighs. “Good enough.” He reached for his briefs, also black, and pulled them down.  


And here is where Lance’s mind provided him with déjà vu for thinking ‘Galra anatomy is weird’.  


During their months in space Keith had mentioned parts of his anatomy were changing. His body temperature was rising and his ears felt a little bigger than they had been back on Earth. He felt more muscular with every workout and his night vision was better than ever. Those were the things he announced to the rest of the team.  


What he announced to Lance only was how his dick had gotten darker in color and fatter.  


Now, Lance didn’t mind a fat dick. He did not mind _at all_ , in fact, he really liked them fatties. However, it was weird to give someone a blowjob when their penis is the color of a maturing eggplant.  


However, he was aware Keith had grown self-conscious of it since the first time Lance freaked out about it. So, completely against ruining their mood, Lance grabbed Keith’s weird, galra and fat dick by the thick base and began stroking slightly before setting his lips on the cut head, sucking.  


Keith groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “Lance….” He whimpered, hands gripping at the wall, fingers twitching and his knuckles white with the pressure.  


Lance smiled up at his boyfriend with cockhead fully between his lips and sucked some more inches in. It was nicely thick, Keith’s dick as it was now. Lance enjoyed sucking on it, actually. He pressed his hand to Keith’s abs, feeling the soft dents between the abdominal muscles and moving his head further, more dick going into his mouth. He hummed around it and Keith choked a moan, arching forwards, bucking into Lance’s mouth. Lance choked, pulling off a bit to glare at Keith and cough to the side.  


“S-sorry. Just….too good.” Keith said, not sounding apologetic at all, with a faint dark mauve blush on his cheeks. That was another changing thing too – his blush wasn’t red and pink, it was kinda mixed with purple. Lance wondered briefly if his boyfriend would become full galra at some point. Keith took hold of the base of his cock and gently guided it to Lance’s lips, to which he opened them with a sultry look up.  


He would love him nonetheless.  


Taking his dick inside his mouth once again, Lance took matters into his own hands. He reached for Keith’s balls and rolled them in a hand, bobbing his head in a steady, fast-paced rhythm. He wanted Keith to come and he wanted it all.  
Keith groaned, reaching with his hand to grab at Lance’s hair, holding his head by the crown of it, keeping him closer to his body and with less space to bob. Lance simply rolled his shoulders, feeling his cock perk up again, ready for another round. He placed his hands down and closed his eyes, simply bobbing his head along with the weight of Keith’s hand.  


“Aaaah…..Aa Lance….” Keith moaned out weakly, breathless, stomach muscles twitching. He was close. “F-fuck.” He bit his bottom lip, eyes screwed shut, the pleasure washing over him.  
Lance hummed around his dick, which earned him a gasp with Keith’s eyes blown wide. He smirked and bobbed further, going till the base, nuzzling Keith’s happy trail once, letting that thick dick into his throat before pulling off. One thing he knew, he couldn’t let him come like that – another particular thing of his galra anatomy would show up and Lance…wouldn’t be able to get away.  


But then again….Lance glanced up. Maybe…. He knew the last time it happened he couldn’t get his eyes off it. Just couldn’t. He…..He wanted it. Lance pulled off to lick at the tip, taunting, eyes glued to Keith’s face, tongue poking at the slit. He loved it. Lance massaged his balls with his clever fingers and his lover whined.  


“L-Lance, I’m gonna”  


Not giving Keith time to finish that thought Lance went in for the kill, deepthroating him once more, forcing his throat to relax around the head and hummed. Keith shouted, covering his mouth urgently with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.  
And he did start coming, Lance could feel his cock pulsing on his tongue. He could feel it slide down his throat and he swallowed it quickly. And within a second he could feel it. The skin his lips were wrapped around began expanding. Quickly. Lance smiled a bit but it continued to expand. Bigger. Bigger than it seemed. Lance began feeling his jaw ache and tears prick at his eyes. Shit. It was so big, sealing his mouth. And Keith cried out a long moan as his cock pulsed even more and released a constant stream of jizz into Lance.  


Lance could hardly breathe. He was completely gagging with dick, forcefully drinking more and more cum. His cock twitched down between his thighs, leaking some pre cum. It was so fucking filthy. When Keith’s bulbous….thing, what was it even called? Finished stretching and filling up Lance felt his cheeks wet with tears. So big. Too big. But so fucking dirty.  


Keith looked down and choked. “L-lance….” He reached and thumbed his tears away from his right cheek, tender. Lance whimpered, his lips buzzing around Keith and Keith cried out, body twitching, which managed to get Lance dragged with his hips, alarmed. Lance was literally stuck.  
He felt his entire body burn, he was sure his cheeks were darker in color by now but he couldn't think of anything else but how Keith smelled and tasted heavy in his mouth and stretched his mouth to the point it ached.  


And how he was drinking at least a liter of jizz. _Shit._ His cock jerked once more at the thought of how filthy that was and he reached down to stroke himself fast, Keith panting, chest heaving, nearly boneless above him.  


'Worth it, though' Lance thought, whimpering once the constant flow of cum stopped as he jizzed all over the floor, groaning, feeling the stretch slightly diminish and the hypersensitivity on his dick making his skin tingle, slumping against Keith's thigh. Keith finally slid his dick out of his mouth after what it felt like a decade and Lance took in a large gulp of air, chest heaving, licking his swollen lips and smiling dopily as he panted. 'Totally worth it.' 

**Author's Note:**

> i really fucking am into Keith's body slowly changing. Galra puberty. Space effect on his half blood genes. Or whatever I'm just weird lol  
> this was a real quick oneshot i needed to pump (heh) out of my system for jas so if its too terrible pls don't hate on me i haven't written fic in ages ;w;


End file.
